Behemoth Invades Avalar
by Jerkymold892
Summary: the Behemoth attacks the land in spyro and will he destroy the land or save it the choice is his


The year was now 2155...They sent a mighty tsar bomb to irradicate the realm where dominique, Haxur, and the mighty part dinosaur and part Dragon part xenomorph and part hypoendocrin...Behemoth. He Sensed the cataclysm and the portal opening, He came charging out of the cave and into the portal. What's going on?! Somthing is forcing it's way in our world! What is it?!. ...No...It...CAN'T BE! A Giant black claw grasped on the other side of the portal's supports and another claw grasped on the other support and revealed it's head. IT'S BEHEMOTH! QUICKLY SHUT IT DOWN SHUT IT DOWN DONT LET THAT THING COME OUT OF THE PORTAL!, The people attempted to shut the portal down but the controls went hay wired and exploded...the cordinates randomly got choosen and another unknown realm was active. The mighty beast was getting sucked back into the portal and along with the portal's equipment and then...A sudden explosion. By the time the smoke dissapeared the portal vanished and so did behemoth. From the unknown realm/world a rift opened and behemoth came out of the portal free falling and made a large impact explosion. from the cloud of dust he got up shaking the dirt off of him and looks around. the world around him was new and diffirent...there was giant mushrooms that act like trees. He gets up and walked elsewhere exploring the new world which made him curious he even saw a ocean that made him do a low growl noise of curiosity and marched twoards the shores of it. as soon he got his kaiju size feets in continued walking in the water untill the ocean was half way up to his body he felt somthing slithering across his legs which made him stopped and looked down at the water and saw a giant snake like body slithering across his legs, he swiped his claws in the water and made a succesful hit against a giant sea serpent. The Head of the serpent burst out of the water and made a hiss like roar at behemoth, Behemoth roared back at it. The Sea Serpent had brown scales and a doaish color on its under body. and Fluorescent green like gems that run down the side of it's body. Bright green eyes with a slit and fins from head to all the way down to it's body and fin/Frill at the side of its head. It curled up and constrict around behemoth making him trapped. His back spikes flashed and glowed green and breathed green fire at it's face. The serpent roared giving behemoth a chance to escape and attack it while it's stunned, He grabbed it's head and bit down on it's neck and blood started to sprout out of its neck from the bite marks where behemoth is biting. It Hisses from the reaction and behemoth started to shake it violently and throws it on land. The Serpent raised up halfway hissing at behemoth. Behemoth gives it a angry expression growling at it. The Serpent leaps at him...Big mistake, Behemoth turns around and swinged his two bladed xenomorph like tail slaming its tail against it's face knocking out both of it's fangs and sent it on land again. The Serpent was loosing it's energy and blood very quickly and tries retreating to the ocean but behemoth wanted...No Mercy, His spikes flashed and glowed really bright this time, the serpent stopped and looked back at him. It's eyes opened really wide and behemoth fired his acidic fire breath beam engulfing the serpent with is beam and the reaction from the land and the creature made a large explosion blowing up the surroundings of it and the serpent in the center of the fire. The Creature was roaring from the fire and slowly dies from the fire and the explosion. His breath reaction kept the fire exploding untill it reached up the sky and behemoth gave out a Victory roar which he relized it was the lord and king of the seas...But behemoth has slayed the beast no mercy and took the Serpent's throne...for becoming the TRUE King of the seas. He now rules both land and sea and returned to the ocean and dives in the abyss. five dragons came to see what was going on and saw a startling sight...a machine that they never seen before. By the ancestors...what is that?, I dont know...you think it came...from another world?, I...dont know, That's not all...we found a serpent god's body, What show me!, The dragon leads the others to it and shows the serpents body...the flesh was melted and so was its bones, Burnt, And blown up by a powerul weapon. What could have killed the Serpent god?, and are these...giant footprints?!, The dragons looked at the kaiju size footprints showing only two toes like a raptor that marched to the ocean. It looks like theres a connection between this unknown beast and the machine...the tracks was first spotted in the center of the artifact and marched to the ocean. Hmmm...which means...this creature is much smarter, larger, and too powerful to be one of Malefor's monsters like the golem that was first sighted near the volcano where malefor's lair floating above it. Your a scientist drake...what does these footprints belong to and where did it come from? Well...all i can say right now...is that machine came some place else and so is the creature. Where like...Dante's freezer? Maybe im not very sure that's just a guess. Well i hope it is...cause i dont want a Giant destructive monster in the dragon city or else the grublin army will get a greater chance of winning the war that is going to happen very soon. Wait...there's a black scale right there...i think it belongs to the creature. Drake the scientist walked up to it and grabbed the giant scale of what was left from behemoth and was shocked of how big it was. By the ancestors...this creature could be standing over one hundred feet tall. Oh jeez...i just hope it's friendly. two days later at the deep ocean a carnivorous leviathan was hunting for small sea creatures to swallow whole in the deep where it patrols...but a giant shadow went over it blocking the sunlight, it looked back and saw a giant monster revealing behemoth hunting it for food. The Leviathan roared in panic and swimming for its life from the giant predator. Behemoth Snapped his thunderous jaws at it's tail almost biting it and the leviathan fled into small cave where behemoth could not fit or reach for it. He stopped in his tracks growling underwater at it with bubbles coming out of his mouth. He looked up and saw ten ships sailing across over him. and swims passed under them and raises his head out of the water for air looks around and saw a big city nearby he looks down and saw the ships filled with dragons on it screaming in terror from him. He Dives back down in the sea smacking his giant tail in the water and dissapeared heading to the city to get a closer look.


End file.
